


Max-Tac Jealousy

by MisfitArtist



Series: The Mox and the Merc [2]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Consent is Sexy, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Judy protecc, Light BDSM, Past Meredith/Fem!V, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, River can't get a hint, Spoilers, Swearing, mentioned Past!Non-con, top!judy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisfitArtist/pseuds/MisfitArtist
Summary: Judy just wanted to spend the evening with V.Turns out that the merc has a few past admirers who didn't get the message that she was in a relationship.In other words: Judy meets some of V's acquaintances and jealousy issues.
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/Female V
Series: The Mox and the Merc [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098761
Comments: 21
Kudos: 316





	Max-Tac Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Yo guys! Decided to make this into a series, since I didn't feel like it would have fit as a second chapter to Girl in Line. Let's me play around more, idea wise.
> 
> Lemme know what you guys think!
> 
> Good reading!
> 
> (Sorry for any spelling errors, it's 2am here and I'm tired as hell.)

* * *

Judy wasn't proud to admit that she was the jealous type of output. 

It might have something to do with her ex, Maiko, who insisted on flirting with anything that stood on two legs. It used to drive her absolutely mad and make her unsure of the stability of their relationship. 

That fact that it turned out the way she had feared it would, made it even worse. 

Finding your girl in _your_ bed with another gonk, might have been the worst thing she's experienced, relationship wise. 

She has a temper, she knew that. Hell, anyone who caught her on a bad day, (which before meeting V was _every_ day) had gotten a taste of it, mixed with a healthy dose of good old fashioned broodiness. But nothing quite riles her up like the thought of _her_ woman getting unwanted attention. 

And her current output was getting _a lot_ of unwanted attention. 

She was at the bar in Lizzie's, waiting for V to pick her up for a date. Everything was nova except for two small details: Firstly, the NCPD was snooping around the place, collecting evidence and getting witness reports after some massive drunken fight broke out a few hours before. There were still people lying face first on the floor, either in their own puke or blood. Depends on where the punch landed... well if it landed at all. She was surprised that they even _managed_ to fight, considering the special drink that was on the menu tonight. 

It smelled like rocket fuel mixed with a _hint_ of cherries. 

Then again, Nightcity residents were capable of the strangest things. The BD's she had to edit were the proof of that. 

One woman in particular struck out between the cops. A tall blonde, who commands respect and oozes authority. Judy made sure to stay away from her.

After some time, her output walks through the doors, nonchalantly stepping over a passed out patron and Judy was, once again, reminded just how little fucks she gave when walking into weird situations. 

Must be the result of all these strange gigs she gets. 

Who even accepts a job of hunting down insane sentient cabs?

Pushing these thoughts aside, Judy waves her over to the bar, ignoring the wolf whistles of her co-workers as she pulls her in for a short kiss. 

"Hey, mi calabacita." Judy greets her as V recovers from the blush that tainted her cheeks. The merc still had to get used to the PDA, which Judy offered so effortlessly. 

"Sup' Jude." She smiled shyly as she took a seat next to her, looking around at the badges dragging drunks around like cargo. She chuckles as she spotted one officer slip on a puddle of vomit. 

_Ahhhh cops are trash..._ She thought while absentmindedly tapping her fingers on the counter. 

"Busy night?" She asked, turning back to her lover with an easy smile on her lips. Judy only sighed at that, leaning over the bar to rest her palm under her chin. 

"Could say that. Some gonks started a fight and Suzie almost lost her shit. Thankfully, someone called the cops before she could off the ones who started it." She looked over to see V's amused expression. 

God, was she pretty. The way her eyes lit up with affection and warmth whenever she came near her, made her heart do somersaults. 

Suddenly, V's laid-back expression changed into one of pure dread as her eyes fixed something behind the techie. 

Judy had never seen V get scared of anything. 

Well, except that one time on the phone with Mama Welles, where she had forgotten to call that week. 

V loved that woman. But she feared her even more. 

_"You'll see how it is, once she adopts you too."_ V told her that time, as Judy was doubled over in laughter after having eavesdropped on the convo, composed of angry Spanish and motherly disappointment. The thought of meeting the closest thing to family that V has, had made butterflies erupt in her stomach at the time. 

But now she was just plain horrified at whatever was behind Judy. 

"H-hey Jude, why don't we leave _right now_? Table I reserved 's not gonna be free for much longer!" V stammered as she moved to get up. She took her hand and went to drag her out, away from the bar, as a cool voice interrupted them. 

"My my... Looks like we meet again, V." 

Judy turned around at the condescending tone, a confused frown forming itself in the process. V just gulped audibly, looking like she might just make a break for it. Judy noticed her eyes flicking over the room, looking for an escape, and she was sure that if they had windows in here, the gonk would have jumped right through the glass. 

"Meredith... Heyyyy." V said, gripping the techies hand tightly as the blonde officer raked her eyes over her. A small smirk was set on her lips as her eyes locked on their intertwined fingers. 

Judy just stood by, her confusion now replaced with irritation. Who the hell was that blondie? Why is she checking out her lover? And why is V looking like she might just shoot herself in the foot to get away from her. 

_Meredith_ just kept staring at V, an amused glint hidden in her cold gaze. Judy was just about to tell her to back off when she spoke again: "Haven't seen you in a while. I was starting to get lonely... " 

Her eyes flicker to their hands: "But I guess I understand why you didn't answer my texts anymore." 

V looked about ready to combust right then and there. A blush rising on her cheeks as she remembered what had happened between them. Gosh... Jumping into bed with that woman, on multiple occasions... The hell had she been thinking?

Actually, she knew exactly what she was thinking. She was lonely at the time, and when the sexy cop beat her up and let her go with the flathead... Well, she liked strong women, alright? Sue her. 

The fact that their bedroom activities started to get out of hand (that woman had some fucked up kinks) and that she had met Judy not long after, spurred her on in her decision to stop seeing her. 

Well... to ghost her, if we're being honest. 

Of course, it would come bite her in the ass the moment she was with her girlfriend. 

Her really, really angry girlfriend. 

She was suddenly _very_ glad to have popped a pill before, to get rid of Johnny's commentary during her date. She couldn't imagine the field day he would have had, witnessing the scene. 

Judy looked ready to tackle that woman. Sure, she was around a whole head taller, probably has had top shelf combat training and a whole lot of backup. But Judy had teeth. And she wasn't ashamed to use them. 

"Listen here Blondi-" Judy started, pointing an irritated finger to her face as she took a step towards the woman. Meredith only looked at her as if she were a kitten trying to be fierce. V stepped between them before either could do anything else, facing Judy with her palms up in a _calm tf down_ gesture and the techie barely managed to hold her tongue. 

V seemed relieved that her girlfriend _wouldn't_ attack a cop in the middle of duty. That relief lasted around 0.5 seconds as pure fury flashed in Judy's eyes. 

Meredith had used the fact that V was standing before her, to check out her leather clad ass. Smirking at Judy after she finished her leering. 

Lord, was that a mistake. 

"The fuck you think you're doing?" Judy snarled, making a few heads turn their way.

The curiosity of their audience only spiked as Meredith chuckled and shot back: "What? I've seen _way_ more than this, you know?"

"You fucking bit-" 

"Fucking hell, both of you! Just chill out a sec!" V exclaimed, stepping away from the two women as they glared each other down. Someone in the back shouted "Lover's quarrel!" at the scene that played out, making Judy glare daggers at the moxes, who immediately got very interested in the nasty floor. 

"Judy that's Meredith, Meredith this is Judy, my _output._ " V said stressing the word, helplessly watching as the two debated if they should add to the carnage in the club. 

"Yeah, V's _my_ fucking girl. So back off." Judy growled lowly at the woman. 

V would be lying if she said that she didn't find Judy _very_ attractive at that moment. But the awkwardness of the situation only made her face palm and groan as the two started bickering again. 

"Well, she certainly wasn't when I-" The cop started, a cruel smirk in place, before V urgently took Judy by the hand. 

"Was nice seeing you again. But we have something to do, have a good one!" V quickly got out as she dragged Judy behind her, ignoring the Mox girls as they snickered in the background. The techie kept her glare in place until the blonde was out of her sight. Letting V drag her out of Lizzie's, she kept her mouth shut until they got to her car. Getting in, and slamming the door shut behind her, she waited until V sat down in the driver's seat. 

The merc only groaned heavily, hitting her forehead on the steering wheel as she did. Dammit all... why the hell had she even been there? Wasn't she supposed to bust Malestorm bases or something? Why the fuck would she even be on the scene of a bar fight? V was so lost in her self-pity, that she downright _flinched_ when Judy's cold tone cut the tension. 

Or added to it. Matter of perspective. 

"Valerie." 

God... She used her real name. 

She done fucked up. 

"Yes, sweetheart?" V answered, about ready to piss herself from fear. 

"Who the _fuck_ was that." Judy hissed, her furious gaze locked on the merc. The very, very terrified merc. Funny how the only things she seemed to be scared of, were her foster mother and her girlfriend. Scats screaming about blowing her to bits, cutting off her limbs... no problem with that. 

But her angry, spanish output? Just shoot her now. 

"Well... That was Mered-" 

"I fucking got her name!" Judy snapped. She quickly tried to rule her face, looking slightly guilty at her outburst: "How do you know her?" 

V felt the nervousness in her stomach built up. How the hell should she explain this? 

_"She beat the devil outta me, and then fucked me in a No Tell Motel the day after... and a few times after that."_

Could as well just go skinny dipping with concrete for shoes. 

"She's... Well, I did a gig where she was involved, T'was _before we met_ though _._ " V once again stressed her words, praying to any diety listening that Judy wouldn't think she cheated on her. 

She loved that tech nerd, never in a million years would that happen. 

Still Judy only frowned harder at her response: "Before we met huh? Well, she didn't seem to have gotten the memo that you weren't available no more."

She wasn't mad that V had other partners before meeting her, hell, V could have had orgies before they met and she wouldn't care. But that fucking woman ogled her, right in front of her, having the _balls_ to flirt and _smirk_ as she checked her out. 

"Yeah well... After meeting you and getting to know you, I cut ties with her. Didn't want to fuck up what we had." V said as she reached for the techies hand. Judy let their fingers get intertwined, feeling most of the tension leaving her. 

She was pretty damn sure that she loved the merc. The gonk that came guns blazing into her life, as if it was a gig. So even in that state, she couldn't find it in her to keep up the anger. 

Against V. 

She was still very much pissed at the blonde. 

Sighing in defeat, Judy gave V's hand a squeeze. The gonk gave her such a bright smile, she thought that she would need sunglasses to combat it. 

Shaking her head at the fool, she mumbled: "Sorry 'bout that. I'm not angry at you."

V seemed relieved to hear that, nodding her head in understanding as she waited for her output to keep going. 

"I just... she was checking you out like a piece of meat! The fuck she think she is?" Judy huffs in annoyance. She knew V made heads turn, she noticed it everywhere they went. It didn't _bother_ her (It very much did) because she knew that she would be the one V comes home to. 

V only rolled her eyes at that, that woman had been batshit insane from the moment they met... that craziness went into their bedroom activities too. While Judy always makes her feel loved, no matter how filthy their shared time can get, Meredith made her feel downright dirty. She shuddered as she remembered their time together. 

"Yeah... Meredith gets off of making people feel terrible and powerless. She's real sadistic." V said in a small voice, trying to get the memories of her outta her head. 

Turns out that was the wrong thing to say. Who would have thought?

"The fuck you say?" 

Judy's hand squeezed hers almost painfully and the woman's eyes widened at the _rage_ in her eyes.

"The hell did she do to you? Did she hurt you?" Judy looked about ready to get back into the club, prepared to bash that woman's head into the wall. So not only she's taunting her with the fact that she had slept with V, but she also made sure that it wasn't pleasant for her? Bitch is gonna get _offed_. 

"Well, not technically! I mean, yeah sometimes. But that's also why I cut ties with her, it was getting outta hand-" V quickly explained, putting on a fake smile, hoping that Judy would drop it. Truth is, at the beginning of their relationship it had been alright, something new. Then, the pain outweighed the pleasure and V found herself dreading the fact that she would see her. On one occasion (the last occasion) Meredith had " _forgotten_ " the safeword... V couldn't hide the pain that flashed in her eyes as she remembered the scene. 

She was trying to put out the flames, but Judy saw _it_. That flicker of emotion. 

So... Turns out she threw fuel into it. 

"I'm going to kill that bitch." Judy said matter of factly while moving to get out of the car, thinking about asking Rita to borrow that bat of hers. V scrambled to grab her by the shoulder before she left the car, shouting: "No no no! Judy, you're _not_ gonna pick a fight over that."

Said woman turned around, her glare still in place as she watched V use her ultimate weakness... 

Puppy eyes. 

It _almost_ worked... but this wasn't something she would just let go. 

"V, that gonk _hurt you_!" Judy growled, seeing V flinch at her tone. The merc only looked away, embarrassed about her output finding out about that. 

"It wasn't that bad, I could have stopped her-" She tried to deflect, hating the fact that she could hear the trembling in her tone. She hadn't been in the right mind at the time. By then, Jackie had been gone, and she felt numb. She thought that feeling pain would be better than not feeling anything at all. 

She felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes as she recalled the hole she fell into after his death. Looking away, she tried to keep them at bay. She had been in a bad place and she made mistakes, she knew that. 

But Judy saw the shimmer in her eyes. And to say that her heart broke at that, would be correct. God, what did that _puta_ do to her? 

Interrupting her, Judy took her hand again, holding it tightly: "V... Please. Fuck. Sorry, I didn't- listen, fine. I'm not gonna go back in there." 

V turned back around at the soft spoken words. She was met with a strange sight. Judy's eyes betrayed _everything_ : Anger, guilt, love, understanding. 

V wiped her eyes quickly: "Thanks... I'm sorry, I get why you got angry. But she's not worth it. I was in a bad place at that time. Now though..."

She went in to kiss Judy gently, pouring all of her words into the action. The techie kissed her back, feeling V's hand find refuge on her cheek. When she pulled away, she was met with gentle and affectionate eyes boring into hers. 

"I'm happy. So fucking happy."

Judy smiled softly at that, she still felt anger gnawing at her insides at the prospect of V getting hurt by that woman. But she wasn't about to make V even more miserable by getting into a fight about it. Instead, she kissed the back of her hand, whispering sweet words into her skin. 

V looked at the woman, adoration shining in her gaze before a mischievous smile took over her features. Leaning in, so that her lips touched Judy's ear, she whispered: "You're way better than her anyway. No one ever managed to make me _scream_ like you do..."

Judy's eyes darkened almost immediately at that and a naughty smirk found its way on her as she put her hand on V's thigh: "Well then... Better get to our date then, wanna get home quickly, just to remind you again."

V had always been a fast and reckless driver, but that had been a new record. In less than twenty minutes they found themselves in front of Tom's diner. They found their way to the table Tom kept free for V. Since it was always packed in the evening, V decided to use her favor from him, from that time she threw out some especially rowdy Tiger Claw members. 

They quickly ordered their food, conversation flowing easily between them. They held hands over the table, being disgustingly sweet together. Johnny would have surely gagged at the displays of affection had he been there. 

They were just about finished with their meals when a voice interrupted them. 

"V? It is you!" A beast of a man approached their table, making both of them look up. V would recognize that fashion disaster of a coat anywhere. 

"River! Hey... _Dude_ ." She said, awkwardly looking up at him as he stood by their table. River shot her a charming smile, as he sat down next to her. Judy thought that maybe their date was destined to be ruined when she saw him move _wayyy_ too close to V. 

He shot her confused smile and she responded by glaring daggers at him.

"Hey, you a friend of V's? I'm River." He said, holding out his hand to her. 

Judy looked at it like it had offended her whole family tree: "I don't do handshakes." 

The cop slowly put his hand back, chuckling nervously at her piercing gaze. His eyes stayed on her Mox tattoos, and he frowned at that. Was V in trouble with that gang? Did she need to get away from her? She didn't seem like good company based on that murderous look in her eyes... 

V seemed ready to climb over the table to get away from him. A week ago, he invited her over for dinner and everything had been cool, except for the major crush he has on her. If she thought he was laying it on real thick... well, she ain't seen nothing yet. 

"V, I was hoping to see you again." He says, turning away from Judy, ignoring her mere existence: "I wanted to talk to you. You wanna, maybe, go to my place after you're done here? Could cook up some dessert for you, maybe watch the stars... if you want?" 

He thought that was the perfect opportunity to get close to her. He could be her knight in shining coat, saving her from that gangoon and show her a good time afterwards. The plan was perfect. 

Except that it wasn't. 

_"Jesus Christ, River._ " V groaned internally. Don't get her wrong, he was _nice_ and all. She liked their time together, shooting things up and solving cases, it was fun. But she really didn't like him that way. Why, you ask? She had something called the big gay and no matter how many hints she dropped, he wouldn't _get it_. So naturally, she found herself ghosting him too after their "date". 

While V was plain uncomfortable, Judy was, once again, annoyed as hell. 

She remembered V talking about him, he's a badge too, if she got it right. The hell is up with V and cops? She knew she went out of their way, like they had the plague, she thought it was because of the fact she couldn't go anywhere without stealing, breaking into fancy cars etc... Maybe they just all wanna get in her pants? 

V shot her a look that screamed _help me, I'm not ok with this_ as River cornered her in her booth, expecting her to say yes. 

Oh boy... help is what she did. 

"Listen here, Rover, was it? You're currently making _my woman_ very uncomfortable. I suggest you stop that right now, or so god help me cuz I will go Mox on your ass." Judy said with a forced smile, her fury laid _thick_ in the rasp of her voice. Looking mighty pleased with herself, Judy reveled in his incredulous expression. 

He looked between the two women. Judy being very smug, her composure screaming _get rekt son_ , and V being a blushing mess. 

_"She called me her woman!"_ V felt equally amused, embarrassed, and extremely proud at her words. Man, Judy wasn't messing around. 

River just looked like a fish out of the water. Looking at V's blushing face, he felt his heart break at the news. And it very much showed on his face, which in turn made Judy smile wider and make V feel _slightly_ guilty about it. 

"Oh... V, is that true?" He turns back to her, still clinging onto the hope that she was forced into this by the green haired woman. V took a while to get her thoughts back in order, before taking a deep breath, bracing herself for the words she's about to say. 

"River, that's Judy Alvarez, my output." She said, wincing as his face fell: "We're... kinda in the middle of a date, actually."

As to prove her point further Judy-

Who are we kidding, she just wants to add salt to the wound. 

Judy took V's hand in her own, sending her the most charming smile she could muster up, making V blush once again at the attention. 

Too easy. 

River just looked at their hands, before coughing into his own massive fist: "Sorry bout that, then. I'm going to-"

"Leave. You're going to leave." Judy quipped up helpfully, from her seat, watching him rule his features and move out of the booth with a hasty goodbye. Seeing him basically run out of the diner, V turned her gaze back to Judy, a bit of annoyance showing on her face. 

"Judy! What the hell! That wasn't nice!" She scolded. It felt good, knowing that he wouldn't try flirting with her anymore, but still... That was harsh. 

"Oh come on, V. He'll get over it, he's a big boy." She scoffs, taking a sip from her NiCola: "Besides, _he_ interrupted our date. What's up with you and cops anyway? Why are they all trying to go down on you?" 

V blushed at the crude remark, defending herself: "That's only these two, you gonk! No one is trying to sleep with me!" 

"I am. Hey I'm Fred-" Some dude from the booth behind V quips up. 

"Shut the fuck up, Fred!" 

"Get lost!" 

Both of them said at the same time, making the scrawny looking punk turn back around, fear evident in his eyes. 

Judy turned back to V, irritation still shining bright. Taking her hand, she got up from her seat, dragging V with her. A surprised noise left her lips as Judy transferred some eddies for the food before making her way through the crowded place. 

When they got back to the car, Judy just said: "My place. _Now._ "

After a few minutes, they arrived, either not saying a word as they made their way up to her pad. Once inside, Judy let go of her, ordering her to sit down on the couch before entering her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

While V waited patiently for the techie, she first shrugged off her jacket, laying it down next to her. Sighing, she smoothed out her crop top before she let her mind wander. Didn't need a genius to see that she had been jealous, first of Meredith and then of River. That woman had a temper for sure, but at the same time it felt nice. Sure it had been uncomfortable, standing in the crossfire, but the thought of having someone get jealous over her... was nice. Judy cared about her and she showed it in ways V had never seen before. Waking up early to make breakfast, knowing that the merc would have to leave quickly for some biz, for example. She had been showering her in sweet affections. But now... that was a side that had never been aimed at her before, outside of the bedroom, that is. 

That fierce, protective, jealous side of her. 

Damn, did it make V weak in the knees. 

Still deep in thoughts, she didn't hear the door to the bedroom open as Judy stepped out. 

V only noticed her presence when the woman's steps neared her. Looking up from her seat, she almost choked on air at the sight that met her. 

There she stood, clad in her Max-Tac uniform. 

_Dear God... Give me strength._

Smirking down at V, she spoke self assuredly: "Since you seem to like cops so much... why don't you let me show you how it's really done?" 

V felt her face flush at the sight. Fuck, she looked intimidating as hell. 

"Jud-" She tried to speak, but was interrupted rudely as the techie grabbed her by the throat, making her gasp and meet her eyes. 

"It's _officer,_ for you." She said, looking down arrogantly at the merc. She felt her swallow under her palm, and her smirk grew wider as she seemed ready to pass out from the sight of her. 

"Fuck... _Officer._ " V rasps out breathlessly, her eyes glued to the woman's lips: "What are you gonna take me in for?" 

Judy only smiled at that. 

_"Good, she's playing along... "_ Judy thought as she let go of the woman. Standing up straight, she ordered her to get up. 

V scrambled onto her feet, waiting impatiently as Judy raked her eyes over her fit form. Her gaze alone felt like molten gold on her skin, lighting up the fire in her belly. The pure want in her gaze intensified, like she wanted to jump her bones right then and there, and V could feel her face flush at the thought of what she would do to her.

Judy slowly put her hands on her hips, bringing her in closer, before leaning in to kiss her gently, dragging her tongue over her bottom lip in the process, before saying in a hushed whisper: "Not gonna lie, doll. I'm still pissed. I'm not gonna be gentle with you tonight."

"Fuck..." V whimpered, as she felt her hands grip her tightly, pulling her flush against her. Her hazel eyes bore holes into the merc, as she looked at her seriously for a moment. 

"If I do something you don't like, or aren't comfortable with, stop me, tell me. If you need to, use our safeword. Remember what it was, mi calabacita?" Judy looked at V expectantly, waiting for her answer. 

"Centzon." She breathes out, trying to keep herself from closing the gap between their lips once again: "Don't worry about me... Fuck, seeing you like this today made me go crazy. Be as rough as you want..."

V brushed her lips against Judy's, whose eyes were dark with want: "I'll be good... _and take it._ "

That was the right thing to say, to make Judy _lose it._

Growling, she grabbed V tightly by her hips, turning her around, before taking hold of her wrists tightly, the way a cop would during an arrest. Leaning over her shoulder, she huskily said into her ear: "Move over, towards the counter..." 

V complied and walked over to the kitchen on wobbly feet, feeling Judy's hands hold her wrists almost painfully. When she was almost in front of it, Judy pushed her forward, making her stumble against the island. As she gripped to counter for support after the sudden action, Judy pushed her down by the shoulder, so that her front was pressed down on the table. Feeling the cold surface against her cheek and exposed stomach (V was addicted to crop tops, alright), she hissed at the contact and tried to look behind her, to no avail. Judy took hold of her wrists, bringing them back in their original position in the small of her back. 

V felt the desire in her build up as she felt cold steel closing in on them. 

_Ah... Wouldn't be complete without the handcuffs._ V thought, as she heard them click shut behind her. She half-heartedly tried to get out of them, but they wouldn't move an inch. Judy had used the real deal again. 

The _officer_ only smiled at her futile efforts, as she leaned over the bent down woman, pressing her front against her back: "You've been a bad girl... Looks like I'll have to punish you."

"Y-yeah? Why's that?" V managed to get out, feeling herself get wet as Judy chuckles humorlessly into her ear. 

"Well, I just feel like you've forgotten who you _belong_ to. So I'll remind you... teach your body to only think of _me._ Make you get addicted to my touch..." Judy rasps out, grinding her pelvis against V's firm ass. V stifled the moan that threatened to leave her lips as she felt something hard grind down on her. 

" _Officer..._ That iron in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" She teased, an amused smile tugging at her lips. The smile didn't last for long as Judy lifted herself back up, holding her roughly by her hips again. 

"Wanna find out?" Judy said, as she opened the buckle of her belt, pulling the zipper down and taking out the toy of the strap she wore under her clothes. She chose the biggest one she had, the one that V only let her use on her when she didn't have any gigs planned the next day, since she couldn't walk straight after the techie was done with her. It was _big_ , covered in ridges and bumps that made V see stars whenever she used it. 

Until now, they had only used it a few times. Judy had made sure to be extra gentle with her these nights, but now... she wanted to _wreck_ the merc. She wouldn't hold back an ounce tonight, planning to make this time something that V wouldn't forget. She wanted her to know, just who could screw her this way. 

And so she did. 

Pulling down the tight pants V wore, she smiled as she spotted the dark stain on her panties: "My my... Someone's getting excited. Still think that you don't have a thing for cops?" 

V moaned as she felt Judy teasingly trace the length of her entrance through the thin cloth. Reveling in the way V squirms under her touch, her eyes lock on the steel of the handcuffs as they dig into her wrists and she pulls on them. 

"Absolutely certain, Ju- _Officer._ " She chokes out stubbornly, refusing to let her output win her over so easily. 

The woman only clenched her jaw, irritation flashing in her eyes. 

_"Being difficult huh?"_ She thought to herself, as she sneakily took out a bottle of lube from one of the many pockets of the uniform. Pouring some into her palm, she silently rubs it on the toy, making sure that it's well coated. It was one of those straps that came with a shard, making it able for her to feel through it, so she had to bite the inside of her cheek to not moan and break character. 

"Resisting arrest, are you? I'm feeling merciful, so why don't you try me again." She rasped out, lining up the toy to her pussy after having pulled down the last barrier between them, letting it pool down her legs, together with her pants. Grabbing her ass forcefully, making the merc groan as her nails dig into the soft flesh, she repeats herself: "Do you have a thing for cops?" 

V could barely form a sentence, her body felt so fucking _hot_ . Not being able to see her output behind her, while she was stuck in this embarrassing pose, free for Judy and _only_ Judy to see... fuck, she could feel her wetness dripping down her thighs. 

"I-..." She stuttered, debating internally if she should make this difficult for Judy. Either way, she would fuck the gonk outta her. Question is: Is she willing to taunt her jealousy further and make Judy lose her shit, and have herself get _destroyed_ by her, not having any say in the matter? Or should she play along, being a good girl and doing what she wants, so that she can get rewarded for her good behavior? 

Knowing how much of a sadistic top Judy is, and how much of a masochist the merc is, she, of course, went with the first option. 

"You tell me... You saw the company I keep." V said, turning her head as much as she could and letting defiance seep thickly into her tone. 

That did it. 

Judy growled, anger and jealousy flashing in her eyes at the spoken words. She knew V only wanted to rile her up, she knew... and yet, it worked. Moving a hand in between V's shoulder blades, she pushed her down further, before speaking up again, her fury laced words making V shudder. 

"I'll make you regret saying that shit." 

In one rough thrust she entered her, and V immediately recognized the toy, judging on the way her eyes widened and her mouth opened in a silent scream. 

"FUCK!" She screamed out in pain, her wrists fighting against their restraints as her body convulsed under the firm hold Judy had on her. Judy didn't let up her thrusting, not letting V have any time to adjust to the girth and length of the toy, which roughly moved in and out of her drenched pussy. Her temper had gotten the better of her, as she watched V scream and groan under her. 

"Still thinking about these gonks?" She snapped, temporarily letting go of her ass to slap it hard, making V let out a pained yelp: "Would you prefer having _them_ fuck you like the toy you are? Huh?"

V eyes were unfocused as the pain faded into something more tolerable, more pleasurable. She had half a mind to scream out their safeword when she noticed just what toy Judy wore on her strapon. If she had known, she would have thought twice about uttering the words that riled her output up this way. 

It was still painful, very much so. Her butt was stinging from the constant assault from Judy's hand, her pussy felt like it was tearing apart from the size of the toy, it felt like she couldn't breath while her output put more and more weight on her back, pressing her down into the cold steel of the counter, all that topped with the steel biting into her skin as she unconsciously tugged at the handcuffs, drove her senses _mad_. But at the same time... It felt incredible, the pleasure slowly took over her, as she felt the tech genius piston into her mercilessly. 

"Answer me!" Judy growled, offended by her silence: "You wanna get nailed by them? Have 'em see you like this? Maybe I should scroll you, send it to them as an invitation..." 

Judy worked herself further into the anger that consumed her. She didn't mean the words that left her, she would rather cut off her own arm than to do any of it. 

V felt her cheeks flush in shame at her words. She tried to look at Judy again, but it was useless. Noticing V's struggle, Judy grabbed her hair, pulling her up while sneaking her other arm around her waist, hoisting her up against her front. The toy went deeper in that position, hitting another spot and making V whimper and groan louder as she threw her head back against Judy's shoulder. 

Judy groaned deeply as V's pussy clenched around the strap and leaned over to bite her neck, nearly drawing blood in the process. She made sure to leave harsh teeth marks in her wake.

V writhed in her grasp, screaming out desperately: "Fuck! Judy... I-... I don't! I don't want that!" 

Judy tightened her grip and stopped thrusting for a moment, instead she grinded the toy against her, making V moan brokenly as tears started to gather in her eyes. 

"Then tell me... What _do_ you want?" Judy said, her voice barely above a whisper, as she pulled V's hair back, making her look up to the ceiling uncomfortably while tears ran down her face. 

V could barely form a coherent reply, but after a few more rough, impatient thrusts from the woman behind her, she answered: "You! God! Judy, I only want you!" 

Judy smirks at that, the jealousy inside her dying down slightly. 

"And _how_ do you want me?" 

Judy moved her hand at that, cupping one of her breasts through her clothing and groping her, making V squeeze down on the enormous toy inside her. 

"Jud- Fuck... " She whimpered as Judy pulled out, waiting for her reply.

"I want you... to look at me, only me. I don't care about anyone else." The merc stuttered, catching her breath during the short break Judy allowed her: "I'm yours. All of me. My heart, body... It's all yours. I don't care for their attention, I'm only trying to get yours."

V could barely stay on her feet. Her legs felt like jelly as she leaned heavily against her output, feeling the toy press against her still sensitive ass. Judy seemed to relax at her words, the anger and tension leaving her body. 

Judy turned V around. Once they were face to face, she bent down and lifted her up by the back of her thighs. 

"Lean on me." She ordered and V complied, hiding her face in the crook of her lover's neck while she carried her towards their bedroom. As they reached the bed, Judy sat her back down, moving her so that she could remove the handcuffs. The steel had left dark red marks on her wrists, and Judy gently took them into her own before kissing them lightly, making V smile softly at the sweet gesture. 

Now that V could use her hands again, she pulled on Judy's uniform, making their lips meet in a heated kiss, before sneaking her arms around her neck, pulling her down between her legs as she laid back on the bed. The techie's hazel eyes bore holes of want into her, as she braced herself on either side of V's head. 

The merc didn't move her arms, content to let them lazily embrace her output. 

"Judy..." V said softly, legs locking behind the woman's back, pulling her closer: "Please." 

The woman in question felt her desire jump through the roof at the plea. Nodding her head, she moves in to kiss her, tongue entering her mouth while she took the toy into her hand, guiding it back into V's entrance. 

Both of them moaned at the feeling, and Judy started to move again as soon as she was inside. It was still rough, but V could feel the absence of anger in her movement. Clinging to her lover desperately, she started to praise her. 

"Judy... Fuck, yes! Just like that! It's so deep!" She groaned out, her nails finding refuge in the rough cloth of the MaxTac uniform. 

Judy groans lowly too, that raspy voice of hers driving V insane.

"Damn, V... I won't let anyone else lay their hands on you- Fuck! I'm the only one who can see you like this... Who gets to do this to you. Got it?" 

V threw her head back against the soft cushions as Judy grinded her hips after each thrust, rubbing her clit in the process. 

"Yes!" She gets out between her moans: "I'm your doll, your plaything!" 

Judy's eyes darkened at her words. While picking up the pace, she starts to grind down harder, grinning as V pulls her in for a kiss filled with tongue and teeth. 

Pulling away from her lips, Judy rests their foreheads together, looking into her eyes lovingly, despite her rough pace. 

"V... I love you." She confessed, her heart damn near beating out of her chest. 

V looked at her like she told her that she's the one who put the stars in the sky, and pulled her back in for a kiss before getting out: " I love you too."

Judy felt her heart do backflips as her feelings were returned. Putting herself on top of her as closely as she could she felt her orgasm come near. 

As if reading her thoughts, V breathed out: "Fuck... Judy, I'm going to come!"

"Me too... Shit!" She picked up the pace, her thrusts uneven and harsh. After a few moments, she came, and the merc joined her shortly after that. 

She let herself drop down on top of V, both struggling to catch their breath. After a few minutes, Judy pulled out of her, making the merc groan at the sensation. Having discarded the strapon and the uniform quickly, she helped V out of her crop top and bra. 

"Judy, I'm impressed at your stamina but I don't think I can handle another round." V said teasingly, while Judy got rid of her clothes. 

Rolling her eyes at the remark, she laid back down, pulling V on top of her bare chest before starting to softly trace her fingers up and down her forearm. The merc almost purred at the soothing contact, sighing in satisfaction as she felt Judy's steady heartbeat under her palm. 

Judy was the first to break the comfortable silence between them. 

"So... Sorry 'bout that." She said, looking away, embarrassed by the fact that she lost her cool in front of her lover.

"I was kind of..."

"Jealous?" V quips up from her perch on top of the girl: "It's alright, I'm flattered."

"Flattered? My exes hated that side of me... and you're _flattered_?" Judy looked down at her output and was met with a dopey smile. 

"Means that you care, a lot. So yes, I'm happy about it." V grinned up at her, pecking her on the lips. 

The woman shook her head incredulously at her gonk.

"Of course I care. Told you, didn't I? I love you." 

V felt the heartbeat under her hand pick up, blushing at her honest words. 

"I love you too, you jealous gonk. So damn much." She said, smiling as she saw the happiness her words brought to her output. 

"Besides..." V said lowly, her gaze and smile turning naughty: "If you get like _that_ when you're jealous... Well, let's just say that I wouldn't mind if you do it more often. Just use another toy next time... Don't think I'll be able to walk straight tomorrow."

Judy just chuckled at the foolish woman's words: "You gonk."

"You're gonk." V corrected, putting her head back down, snuggling into the crook of the woman's neck. 

Judy kissed the top of her head, holding the woman tightly against her chest. 

"Wouldn't have it any other way..."

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
